14 Shades of Flying
by Deadly-Sinner
Summary: 14 Prompted drabbles based on FLight.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII OR these prompts. T.T

**Summary:** 14 Drabbles based on Flight.

**Rating:** Varies for each one. Highest is T+

**A/N:** Hehehe, I was bored and looked up a bunch of drabble prompts. :P Hope you like. ^^

1) *Conversation* - K

Fang looked at Lightning, a curious expression on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged. "Well, the entire time you've been here you've barely engaged in a conversation." She said, resting her chin in the crock of her thumb and index finger.

"Ummm… they just don't interest me?" Fang said, her answer more like a guess then an actual statement. "You rarely talk either." She pointed out.

"Eh, that's true…" Lightning mused, biting her lip. "I guess it doesn't really matter, but I'm curious."

Fang grinned. "Then why did you ask?"

Lightning glared at her in response.

2) *"Where is it?"* - K+

"Damn…" Lightning muttered, picking up a stack of paper and looking through it. "Damn! Where is it?" Grabbed a box and opening it, she rifled through the items before dropping it on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Fang stuck her head in the room, watching Lightning with amusement on her face as the pink-haired soldier rifled through her room.

"I can't find my application." Lightning answered, not looking up.

Fang rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault." She teased.

"Shut up! I know that!" Lightning snapped back.

"This it?" Lightning looked over to see Fang holding out the paper.

"Gimme that."

3) *Confusion* - K or K+

Lightning glared at Fang, who stood about 20 yards away from her with a triumphant grin on her face. No matter how many different strategies Lightning tried, Fang could parry them. And when Lightning thought Fang would swing around with the other end of her staff, Fang would remove the other end from her staff, turning them into large daggers, and stab at Lightning from under her gunblade. But next time she would swing around with her staff! Her tactics were so confusing and random… just like her, and Lightning could never understand them.

Lightning loved every minute of it.

4) *Jealousy* - K+ or T

Lightning had never been jealous of someone having something she didn't, but when she saw Fang with Vanille she couldn't help but feel jealous. Whenever she saw the two kissing a huge monster in her chest wanted to go over and rip Vanille of Fang and stab her with her gunblade numerous times.

Neither Fang nor Vanille knew of Lightning's feelings for the Pulsian Warrior, but that didn't stop her from wanting to kill Vanille every time she stuck her tongue in Fang's mouth. She never would admit it to anyone else, but Lightning knew she was jealous of Vanille.

5) *Hunger* - T

Fang gazed at Lightning, and smiled fiendishly. Lightning, who was currently training knee-deep in the lake they were camping at, glanced over and warily took a few steps away from Fang when she saw her expression. Chuckling to herself, Fang leaned back on her elbows and continued to watch Lightning train. She couldn't help but lick her lips every time Lightning moved in a way that allowed Fang to get a good look at her curves or bust. She loved watching Lightning train, and the hunger that was lust loved it too. And, eventually, Lightning loved that Fang watched her.

6) *Apathy* - K

Light blinked at Hope's question.

"What?"

Hope smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you miss them." He said, pointing outside at Cocoon.

Lightning frowned thoughtfully. _'Of course I do… but does Hope know?'_ She thought.

"Yeah." She said, shrugging. "I guess."

Hope frowned at this answer. "You guess?"

"I guess."

Hope stared at Lightning. "What kind of answer is that? They're your girlfriend and best friend." He said.

"I don't recall calling Vanille my best friend."

Hope's frown deepened. "But Vanille said-"

"Whatever." Lightning said, waving off Hope. Hope blinked, and shook his head.

"I'll never understand you, Light. Never."

7) *Restless* - K or K+

Fang rolled over in her sleep, groaning with the stress of untamed nightmares on her voice. Trashing out with her arms, Fang cried out in pain and anguish. Her right hand landed on Lightning's shoulder, rousing the soldier against her will.

"Fang?" Lightning murmured, turning her head to look at her lover. Fang cried out again, and rolled over, facing Lightning, arms reaching forwards searching for comfort. Lightning immediately wrapped her arms around Fang pulling her close and buried her head in Fang's head. She hated seeing Fang in pain, and these restless nights proved painful for both of them.

8) *Predatory* - K+

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Lightning screamed at Fang as they ran, annoyance and anger evident on her face. Fang roared with laughter, which infuriated Lightning even more. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She shouted, punching Fang's arm.

Suddenly Lightning screamed as the King Behemoth they were running from pounced on her, digging its claws into her. Fang's eyes widened and jerked to a stop, glaring at the Behemoth.

"You'll regret that."

Lightning weakly rolled over just in time to see Fang charge the Behemoth with as much predatory rage as the Behemoth, and it struck her just how outclassed the Behemoth was.

9) *Quizzical* - K+

Lightning stared at Fang, a frown evident on her face. "What?" She asked, confusion etched all over her features.

"You know what I said." She responded, laughing in her mind.

"I don't understand." Lightning looked at Fang warily.

"I mean, if you had a choice would you be a mother or a father?"

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Well there's this spell…"

Light blinked. For once Fang looked completely serious. Suddenly Fang burst out laughing and Lightning's eyes widened.

"You were joking?" She demanded. Fang would regularly tease her, but sometimes she was so serious that Lightning couldn't tell.

10) *Interruption* - T+

"Fang, have you seen my…" Vanille ran into Fang's room, in the midst of asking a question, but stopped once she entered. "Oh… uh…" She stammered, blushing.

"VANILLE! GET THE HELL OUT!" Fang shouted, grabbing the closest thing to her, Lightning's belt, and throwing it at the red-head.

"I'm sorry!" Vanille squeaked, dashing out of the room.

"Ugh…" Fang groaned, glaring at the door. A pale hand touching her cheek made her look back at Lightning.

"Just ignore her." Lightning said, placing her lips against Fang's and placing her hand over Fang's breast, earning a moan from Fang. "Okay?"

"Okay…"

11) *Flowerpot* - K

In Oerba there was an old cracked flowerpot. It seemed worthless to Lightning, but she watched as Fang picked it up and carried it with them.

Lightning watched Fang wash the same pot in the stream one week later.

Two days afterwards Lightning watched her carefully apply a thick paste to fix the cracks in it.

One day afterwards Lightning watched Fang carefully fill the pot with soil, and plant a single white flower from the meadow in it, then splash water from the stream into it.

When Lightning asked about it, Fang simply said "It reminded me of you."

12) *Ominous* - K+

"Lightning…"

Fang took a step towards Lightning, who stared at the Fang in disbelief.

"Fang? But you…" Light trailed off as Fang pressed her finger against Light's lips.

"Listen to me, Lightning." Fang said, cupping Lightning's chin with her fingers. "I don't have much time." Even as she spoke, Lightning could sense that something was wrong.

"Fang?" Lightning stopped speaking as blood started trickling out of Fang's mouth. "Fang! What's-"

"Shh.. listen." Fang said. "Something's happening to Vanille and me. I don't know what but-" She stopped talking suddenly.

"Fang?" Light cried.

"Light… I…"

"Fang! What's wrong?"

…

"Ragnarok's coming."

13) *Hammock* - K+

"What the hell is that?" Lightning asked, staring at Fang.

"It's a hammock." Fang replied, matter-of-factly.

"And… we have one, why?" Lightning looked at the hammock with distaste.

"Some guy pestered me to buy it." Fang replied, successfully hanging up the hammock and standing up. "What do you think?" Taking a step back to admire her handiwork, Fang grinned. "Come on."

"What?" Fang pulled Lightning towards the hammock with her and lay down in it, pulling Lightning on top of her.

"Comfortable, eh?" She asked.

Lightning paused, then rested her head on Fang's shoulder. "Yeah… I guess it can stay."

14) *TV Remote* - K+

*Click*

"Fang!"

"Hmm?"

"I was watching that!"

"It was a bleeding document on guns!"

"Yeah! I was watching it!"

"That's boring, let's do something!"

"No, now give me that!"

"No. Let's train."

"Fang…"

"Sunshine…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It suits you!"

"It does not! How am I bright and cheerful?"

"Hmm… you have a point."

"Yeah, I do. Now will you give me that?"

"Nope."

"FANG!"

"SUNSHINE!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You're changing the subject!"

"I don't care! Give me that!"

"No way!

"Give it here!"

"Not happening, Sunshine!"

"Fang… I will kill you…"

"I love you too."

**A/N:** Hehehe, hope you liked. :) I don't really like the 12th (Ominous) but my friend said it seemed ominous so I'll let you guys decide.


End file.
